<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honoring Almyran Traditions by ThePhoenixWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002953">Honoring Almyran Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter'>ThePhoenixWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, other characters not in tags mentioned but not focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Byleth are hosting their wedding in Almyra, unifying their nations. And it's Almyran tradition for the new couple to consummate their marriage during the reception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When many of his alumni insisted upon going to the Almyran wedding, Claude was unsure of what to tell them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the one hand, they had the right to know what they were getting into with Almyran traditions. Specifically, the reception. Which included consummation once the younger guests had left and it was only the adults. It was a tradition for the couple to have a nesting area of sorts, lovingly arranged with pillows and blankets where they would make love throughout the night. Claude had been to these before in his later years. Often friends and other attendees would stop by, talking to the couple or offering drinks or food to make sure the lovers were well cared for between (or even during) sessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an intimate display to show the compatibility the couple had, and a display of fertility to ensure children between the newlyweds. Almyrans also had strong values in husbands being adept lovers in bed. It was important their partners showed their adoration and pleasure by being vocal and orgasming through the event, otherwise it showed poorly on the groom. And with Claude being the next king in line, he knew his expectations were set even higher. Claude had no doubts he was up for the task, but he doubted it was something any of his former classmates would want to hear or be a part of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, not telling them would be even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude can already imagine Ferdinand and Lorenz passed out on the floor at the mere sight of the two undressing, let alone coupling. Fodlan was always more formal in nature. The wedding they hosted at the monastery was far more proper and uptight in comparison to how Almyra held theirs. Not to say that their wedding hadn’t been beautiful, Claude had cried at seeing his bride walk down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just knew former alumni would not be at home in that setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Claude eventually decided it was best to sit the group down over drinks to talk it out. Everyone in their class had come to the monastery as the nobles wanted to discuss the yearly harvest and economic factors surrounding it, while the commoners felt it was a good opportunity to meet up as well and discuss the trip to Almyra with everyone. Thankfully, Byleth had gone to sleep early as she had meetings in the morning. Hopefully he could convince everyone out of this if he was smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are the preparations coming along?” Hilda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that...” Claude chuckled nervously, “I think you guys may want to sit this one out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude winced and drank down some of the whiskey in his glass at the group's protests. Despite everyone seeming to find different reasons they wanted to come, thankfully Mercedes rang out as a voice of reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason why, Claude?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys already came to the one here at the monastery. To take more of everyone’s time on a trip to Almyra would be selfish of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude told half of the truth there, it was unreasonable to take nobles away from their positions and commoners away from their careers on another trip to a second wedding. While he understood some of them probably wanted it as an excuse for a getaway, it was more logical than having to explain certain things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz huffed, “Well, perhaps we’d like to see some of the Almyran traditions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Lorenz. You really wouldn’t.” Claude reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so worried about, Claude? It can’t be that bad.” Hilda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude rubbed his earring between two fingers, looking off to the side and thinking for a minute. The silence sat heavy in the room as he refused to make eye contact with anyone. He wasn’t sure how to put this, it wasn’t something he ever needed to discuss outside of Almyra. There it was commonplace knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reception.” Claude softly said, “It’s… more openly affectionate than what you’re all used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the two of you caring for one another is anything to be ashamed about, Claude.” Ferdinand offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You consummate the marriage </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reception.” Claude finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz nearly choked on his wine. The rest seemed just as shocked at the idea, waiting for Claude to admit this was some elaborate scheme or prank. In fact, he was sure most of them did think that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is one of your worst schemes and lies yet, Claude.” Lorenz sighed, “You can’t seriously think that we’d believe that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckled softly, “I mean, you’re welcome to come. We’d be happy to host you there as guests, but I didn’t want anyone surprised about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I still won’t be deterred. We will come and give our support as good friends and allies, no matter the circumstances.” Lorenz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as there’s food, I’m in.” Raphael chimed in cheerily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room then went into a semblance of agreement that everyone would still attend. It was great to Claude that he still had his friends’ support, but he knew that also meant having them be there for every part of the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he could laugh to himself about it. He wondered how many of their friends would have a dawning realization at the event that Claude was indeed serious, and how many would be prepared for it to happen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Claude would learn, only a handful were prepared for the actual reception. The wedding went amazingly well, with Byleth and Claude glad to see everyone had attended as planned. Claude had teared up at seeing his gorgeous bride adorned in blue and golden robes this time instead of a snowy white dress, kissing her passionately and leading her to the reception room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Food had been laid out, drinks to be served as well. For the first part of the night, it was relaxed and many danced to the different Almyran songs. Hilda had stolen a few dances with Byleth, as did many of the former students who were excited to see their favorite couple wed for a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until sunset became clear on the horizon that the setting changed. The staff helped light candles and lanterns around the space, and Claude felt his heart racing as he was offered blankets and pillows to set up for him and Byleth. The only guests who were left now were the adults, which was most of the wedding’s attendees to begin with. They thankfully brought out a large matt that was cushioned, similar to a tall mattress that Claude could then decorate as needed. Hilda offered to help, being as good at designing spaces as she was with designing jewelry. It helped ease his nerves, which he was sure Hilda had picked up on. Soon enough, the space felt cozy enough to Claude’s satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder, seeing Byleth now laughing with some of the former students at a table. He could see Judith and Nader at another table with other Almyra officials who nodded approvingly at the space setup. Music softly played from the orchestra in the background, soothing and relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the scene was set and he could see the Almyra guests looking knowingly as he made his way to the table where Byleth sat. The guests who watched him thankfully continued their conversations, still moving around and drinking and dancing as before, but many of them kept an eye on the future Almyran king as he leaned down to his bride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, sweetheart.” Claude said, “But, we do need to start soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, understanding and willing to do this for him. She could have refused, easily said no and he knew most of the Almyrans attending would have understood. She was not raised in Almyra, it was not something people from Fodlan did at their ceremonies. But she wanted to do this with Claude, and show her desire to keep the bond between countries honored by recognizing both country’s traditions. This was a part of those ideals, and she may have secretly told Claude she was not entirely against showing him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you and Hilda were working on?” Leonie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nodded, gently taking Byleth’s hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there for most of the night. You’ll see how everyone else is acting and kind of know what to do. Hope you guys enjoy yourself.” Claude smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stood up and followed her husband up to the space he had laid out for them. It was at a corner in the room, decorated with soft cushions and sheets. The space was visible to any of the tables where everyone could see them, but secluded enough they weren’t in the center of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready when you are,” Byleth said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude hummed, climbing on and helping Byleth up. She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around Claude’s shoulders. The two took their time, hands feeling one another’s bodies at a relaxed pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth made the first move, palming Claude through his pants. He accommodated her by spreading his legs and moving into her touch, panting into their kiss. He could see Lorenz talking animatedly to Hilda, flustered and red. He must have by now realized that it was in fact tradition for couples to show their affection openly like this, and it was only going to go further as the night progressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude was pulled back from his thoughts as Byleth started to tug at his shirt, signalling she wanted it off. He followed as she asked, doing the same and admiring her chest. He realized part of him didn’t want to share this view with anyone else tonight. But he knew this display was to show he belonged to her as she belonged to him. Everyone would know how lucky of a man he was, jealous of how he had managed to get a goddess like Byleth into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By, you’re so beautiful,” Claude breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re rather handsome yourself, Claude.” Byleth replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothes then came off in layers, delicately set under a few of the pillows as they looked over one another. Everything was on display now, for themselves and everyone there. It felt exciting for Claude to show off his affection for Byleth, to have everyone sneak glances or stare as they made love. He was going to let them know how pampered Byleth was in bed and how she would scream for him and be fucked beyond her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude helped Byleth lay on her back, sliding himself down with his head between her thighs. He started by kissing his way down her stomach, stopping to open her lips with his thumbs and lick her clit in a quick motion. Byleth’s hands went in his hair in a death grip, holding him firm in place. He then began swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub, two fingers teasing her entrance before dipping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth cried out from the lavish treatment and then covered her mouth to muffle the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth,” Claude coaxed sweetly, “Let them hear you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in response, moving her hands back to Claude’s hair. She remembers Claude saying it was important a partner shows their satisfaction in bed, vocally and otherwise, so others know if they are right for each other. Claude had to prove himself as a husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude muttered thanks as he went back to what he was doing. He held Byleth’s thighs back against her body with both hands so he had better access for eating her out. He indulged himself, nuzzling his nose in to breathe her scent and lapping up her slick. “Right there!” Byleth moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed his instructions, sucking her clit and quickly moving three fingers back inside her. Byleth’s back arched against the mattress, and Claude felt her clenching around and finishing on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth pulled Claude up once she came down from her high, lining their bodies together. She reached a hand down between them, pumping his cock. He whined against her, rutting his hips into the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude panted, looking down as Byleth lined them up. He could see out of the corner of his eye that there were spectators watching their little act. He felt proud that they were watching so intently, that he had been well endowed enough that he stuffed Byleth’s cunt to the brim. He was sure their size difference probably drew some attention, and their first few sessions in private had been reliant on a lot of prep to make it work. But by now, Byleth’s body was accustomed to taking him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push,” Byleth whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude slammed his hips in, adoring the high pitched moan she let out. He then pistoned his body, building a harsh rhythm. This was the main event, and Claude did not intend to disappoint his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped both of her legs, lifting them up on his shoulders so he could reach deeper. It positioned him where he was pushing against her favorite spot each time, earning a loud whine from her with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth wrapped her arms around his back, clawing at his shoulders with her fingernails. He hissed in response and the scratches only urged him to continue the brutal pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude continued for a while, dripping sweat onto the mattress beneath them and trying to hold out until Byleth reached a second climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there-” Byleth gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nodded, thankful she was near reaching her end. He wasn’t going to last much longer himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside alright?” Claude asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Byleth replied, wrapping her legs around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a minute until Byleth came, clenching around her husband’s dick. Claude seated himself fully inside and followed suit, grunting as he spilled out everything he had. They stayed interlocked for a moment. It was important Claude kept himself still to give his seed more time to settle and get deeper in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude pulled out afterwards and laid by his wife in a tight embrace. The couple was interrupted by a cough next to their bedside, looking up to see Sylvain and Hilda with two chalices. The couple covered their lower halves with the same blanket and sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you could use something after your workout,” Sylvain smiled as he gave the cup he held to Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda offered hers to Claude, who gratefully accepted the drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did Lorenz take it?” Claude grinned as he looked over to Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as you’d guess. I’m just glad he didn’t pass out.” Hilda said, “He kept sneaking glances though, but you didn’t hear it from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude hummed in acknowledgement, downing most of the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four then had light conversation about the different foods and drinks offered at the banquet that rested on the opposite side of the reception. Claude had to give credit to his two friends for acting so casually after what they had seen, which he appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon enough, Claude and Byleth knew they should return to the festivities. They let Sylvain and Hilda take the empty cups of water back with them, thanking them for stopping by. Claude looked back to the table as Hilda sat down, where Lorenz still looked red and frazzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz snuck a glance over to the newlyweds, where Claude responded by sending a cheeky smile. After all, he had nothing to hide. If anything, he wanted to show the world how happy he was to be married to the love of his life. Lorenz gave a timid nod, enough to let the other know he was glad for the Almyran leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude then remembered his position, as Byleth ran a hand against his back. He shivered from the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go again?” Byleth purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude nodded, pouncing on his wife and adoring her giggle in response. He could tell it it was going to be a long night ahead of them, but Claude wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>